1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a sprayer and, more particularly, to a direct-current sprayer with a detachable hose.
2. Related Prior Art
Disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 150571 is a sprayer for spraying water by pressurizing the water. The sprayer can be used to wash a building or a vehicle. The sprayer is equipped with a water cannon 50 connected to a hose 52 connected to a container 30 installed in a shell 20. When not in use, the water cannon 50 can be detached from the hose 52, and the hose 52 can be detached from the container 30. However, the water cannon 50 and the hose 52 cannot be packed up.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.